Konohagakure vs Kirigakure
by ZoneMaster
Summary: Konoha is at war! Irigakure has risen in village strangth and is now on par with Kononoha if not higher. The newest Hokage will not have it. Though Konoha will soon find that they lost the battle before it started, not to mention a friend lost long ago
1. Prolouge:The First Battle

**It's been a while since I've uploaded a story and I've NEVER finished one, but here I go! I'm going all the way with this one! (Of course I will need a lil 'push' from the readers, Ne?)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here. I'd be creating some NaruIno moments!!! YEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!-Ahem- So anyways, I don't own Naruto.**

"No matter what happens, we hold our ground!" yelled a Ninja of Irigakure **(A/N: The Village Hidden in the Mist)  
**amongst the sounds of clashing metal, explosions, and bone to bone hits.

Irigakure was under attack by none other that Konohagakure. They had been fighting for hours, and now, Konohagakure's ninja were breaking through Iri's line of defence.

"Hurry! Clear the area!" Another Iri nin yelled, At this, the other Iri ninja retreated to a safe distance as hundred of orange and black katanas flew overhead, towards the Konoha ninja.

Most of the swords hit their mark, killing most of the enemy ninja instantly, while others fell, mortally wounded.  
A few lucky ninja managed to dodge out of the way.

"He's here! The Mizukage is here!" Yelled an Iri ninja.

At his words, there was an obvious ave of relief that swooped over their forces.

* * *

**Konohagakure's Ninja force-**

"Damn... That was a heavy attack. We just lost about forty men, most of them good Ninja too." said Shikamaru as he pulled a katana out of his shoulder. "Troublesome. If they hadn't ordered that retreat I never would have seen it coming."

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, and Hinata were six of the main fighters on the battlefield. If it wasn't for them, Iri and Konoha would be about even in unit numbers by now. They were all lucky to get away unscathed by the katana. Ino had been invading the mind of an enemy nin when she found out the attack was coming and quickly transfered to her own body and ran for cover, dragging Sakura and Chouji with her. Kiba and Akamaru heard the katanas on their way over and made a quick dash for cover as had her Byuakugan activated at the time and easily dodged them.

"It doesn't matter, we just have to hold our attack long enough until Sasuke-kun gets here." Sakura stated, panting from the running she had to do to get to cover.

"Yeah! Once he gets here it'll all be ov-""He's here! Lord Mizukage is here!" one of the Iri ninja cried out, interrupting Ino.

The six of the original 'Konoha Nine' looked towards the battlefield, only to see the crowd of Iri nin parting through the center to reveal a man clad with black clothing, including a black hood and bandanna to cover his mouth. The only ting about his wardrobe that wasn't black was the pair of bright orange sun glasses, covering the space between the bandanna and hood. The six of them also made out a kantana with an orange handle strapped to his back. The rain of katanas that came before his appearance was obviously his cause.

"That's the Mizukage? Ha! He smells like he's been inside an office for a year straight! We don't need to get our hands dirty with this guy! Squad 16, 21, 24, and 30; Get him!" Kiba yelled. Soon after the command, twelve Konoha ninja surrounded the black clad man.

"... If your going to attack then do it together, don't just send these twelve." The figure said, in an erily firmiliar voice.

The twelve Konoha ninja surrounding the figure lunged forward, kunai in hand.

The twelve ninjas lunged towards him, ready to kill. No, WANTING to kill him to end this war, a war started by the Hokage himself.  
If there was anyone to blame, it was the Hokage, not the Mizukage. Either way, he wasn't worried. There was nobody in Konohastrongenough to beat him. Ha! There's barely anyone that is able to lay a scratch on him.

The twelve ninjas neared. he waited till they were in range until he attacked. A roundhouse kick that managed to hit every ninja. Ten of them dead,  
necks broken. The other two knocked out, and possibly have a concussion. He didn't care about them. They abandoned him, they could all burn in the underworld for all he cared.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata gasped at the brutality of the kick, and the fact he killed ten ninjas and knocked out two with a single kick. Chouji and Shikamaru just looked back horrified. They weren't just ANY Konoha ninja, no, they were straight from the highest branch of Anbu. There's no way the six of them could beat him.

Kiba was pissed. They lost twelve men to one ninja AND he had been proven wrong. Kiba let out a battle cry and charged at the man, with Akamaru reluctantly in tow.

"Kiba! No!" Hinata yelled in a vein attempt to stop him.

As Kiba nered the man, his 'clawed' hand ready to attack, the man simply moved his head slightly to dogde. He then retaliated, with an ever so light chop to the back of his head, effectively knocking him out. Akamaru stood there. Not mad. Not scared. The only emotion there was recognition. Shikmaru noticed it. Akamaru KNEW this man.

"So... your the Mizukage, huh?" inquired a dark, very cold, voice behind them.

Ino and Sakura sighed with relief. They could win now. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata knew better though. Sasuke was no match for this man.

"Ah, yes I am the Mizukage. You must be the new Hokage, ne? Konoha's really lowering their standards." asked the figure in an amused, mocking tone.

Ino and Sakura smirked. 'HA! Sasuke-kun is going to beat him into the ground!' They thought simutaneously.

Shikamaru's mind was working furiously. 'This guy... this isn't just a village vs. village grudge. He knows Sasuke... wait... it can't be..!'

"You haven't changed a bit, ne, Sasuke-teme?" asked the figure as he removed the items covering his face.

For a moment, just one single moment, the world stopped for the six _'Konoha Nine'_ members.

* * *

**Me: Soooo... how was it?**

**Ino:Worst...Story...Ever...**

**Me:Your just mad cause your going to be paired with Naruto!**

**Ino:...*chainsaw noises***

**Me: What the flip?! We are in times before all that kinds of technology!**

**Sasuke: Hn . Is that so? Then how do you explain the computer screen in the Preliminaries during the Chunin Exams?**

**Me: Shut up Sasuke!**

**Ino: Don't tell Sasuke-kun to shut up! *chainsaw revs again***

**Sasuke: Make me...**

**Me: That tears it! *Takes out paper and pen and scribbles something on it***

***20,000 Orocchimarus surround Sasuke***

**Orochimarus: Come play with us Sasuke. *Orochimaru's grab Sasuke and drag him away***

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo....!!!**

**Ino: Your going down! *Chainsaw disappears* What the...**

***10,000 Naruto's surround Ino***

**Ino in a not so convincing voice: No! I don't want this!**

**(In Ino's mind): OH Yeah! Its time for some fun!**

**(Me in Ino's mind): I heard that!**

***The Narutos 'drag' Ino away.**

**Me: Mmmmmkay, Just so you know, I like having little comic-like things at the end, even if they are long, they are at the end so they aren't part of the story so :P to you Flamers.**

**Just a P.S. I don't hate Sasuke, but he is a 'bad guy' type person in this, not to mention Naruto is super strong. I am Pro InoNaru and SakuNaru and MAJOR anti SakuSasu(Mainly because when people do those stories they make Sasuke all nice and shit and do a load of Naruto bashing) and MAJOR anti NaruHina, that pair just doesn't work AT ALL!**

**Sooo.. Yeah... R&R! *walks off***

***Sasuke's screams and Ino's moans can be heard in the distance.***


	2. End of Battle One

**Me: Didja have fun Ino?**

**Ino:...Tired...**

**Me: Too tired for some more fun?**

**Ino:... I will bow before you if you let me do that whenver I want.**

**Me: Mwuhahahaha! So... How bout you Sasuke?**

***Sasuke in the fetal position rocking back in forth with seals around him that say "Anti-Snake"***

**Me: Thought so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did then Ino would be having fun with Naruto clones every other episode...**

* * *

The man standing before them, the man that took out twelve top Anbu ninja in one kick, the Mizukage of Irigakure, this man was none other then Naruto Uzimaki!

Sasuke was the first to recover from the shock. "Heh, Uzimaki-dobe, You were banished from Konoha and had no where else to go besides the weak Irigakure, and your the Mizukage? HA! Figures, a loser of a leader for a loser of a village."

"Sasuke, you really think your weak? You brought half of Konoha's ninja for this attack, and your still barely beating us.  
Do you realize that the ninja guarding our boreder aren't the strongest?" Naruto asked, before continuing, "Oh, and it's not Uzimaki, it's Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze."

To say that Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata were shocked was an understatment. Here was the dead last of the academy,  
Kage of one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Not only that, but he took out twelve Anbu like he was fighting kids not even out of the academy. The fact that his last name was Namikaze was unbelievable as well, and something else that didn't help calm them down was the fact that the ninja they were fighting weren't anywhere near the top par of Irigakure.

"That's big talk dobe, but you can't back it up, I guess I'll have the privilege of killing you." Sasuke replied smugly. "Oh and don't defile the Namikaze's name like that, you should know better than to use a false name to get your position."

"Okay then Lord Hokage, ready to test that? Hmph, here if you can beat the youngest of my special forces then I'll fight you." Naruto replied calmly

"Dobe! How dare you insult me by sending a lackey to fig-" "I assure you Sasuke, he is more than you can handle." Naruto said int erupting Sasuke.

"Kenji... step forward." Naruto commanded lightly.

"Hai Naruto-Sama." replied a young voice.

A boy that looked to be about eighteen or nineteen stepped out from behind Naruto. He had black hair that came to about shoulder length. He wore a black tunicwith a white short sleeved combat shirt under it. He wore black combat pants with the typical Shinobi shoe wear. On his right arm sat a ninja headband with the Iri symbol engraved on it. On his side was a Katana. In its hilt it looked like Naruto's **(A/N: The blades on their katana are the black part BTW)** but the handle was white.

"Hn. A kid... that's who your sending aft-" Sasuke was cut off as he felt cold metal against his neck.

Sakura and Ino gasped. They had not seen the boy move, but here he was, right beside Sasuke.

"Don't disrespect our village or our Mizukage." The boy stated in a voice full of hate. "Especially if you can't even handle me, if I wanted to, I'd kill you now, but I can't really kill my Uncle now can I?

Sasuke was now wide eyed. He looked at the boy beside him, only to be met with the three-pronged Sharigan.

-  
**(A/N: Chapter's too short forget the cliffy!)**

"Impossible! There is only one Uchiha left and that's me! You must have stolen the eyes of one of my fellow clan members the night Itachi killed them!" Sasuke yelled, Obviously enraged.

"I did not "steal" these eyes. I am the son of Nazuki Kyruki and Uchiha Itachi." The boy said, still in a hatred-filled voice.

N-no... that sick 'thing' would never have had a child!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Ne... 'Lord Hokage', how much do you actually know of the night your clan was slaughtered?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Alot more than you would!" Sasuke yelled back, attempting to lunge foward, only to stop, filling a warm liquid dripping down his neck.

"I'd watch it Sasuke, try that again and you'll end up getting killed." Naruto replied. "Sasuke, your brother was ORDERED to.  
ummm... end... the Uchiha clan. Like the good little Anbu he was, he obeyed. Albeit reluctantly, but he couldn't bare to kill you.  
He Never planned to leave the village, but the council revealed who it was that slaughtered them because he didn't finish the job."

"You... you liar! You dobe! LOSER! You don't know anything about it!" Sasuke continued to yell.

"Believe what you want. Kenji, lets go, this fight is over." Naruto said as he turned away, Kenji following behind him.

"You will fight me!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a Kunai towards Naruto's retreating figure.

In an instant Naruto was behind Sasuke, sheathing his sword.

"Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san take Sasuke back to the village after you treat his wounds.

_'Wounds?'_ The two medic-nins thought simultaneously.

"Ha! Dobe! you may be fast, but you won't be...able to... injure...me..." Sasuke found that it was getting increasingly harder to talk.

Within the next moment, Naruto was back beside Kenji, his hand in the air. He had his middle finger on top of his thumb, firmly placed. The Konoha ninja braced themselve for an attack.

Then.. Naruto snapped his fingers.

Blood gushed form five places on Sasuke. His left shoulder, right arm, right side, left leg and the middle of his back were decorated with large slashes that looked like they had came from a Katana of sorts.

Every Konoha ninja looked on with horror (except Shikamaru, Chouji, and the KOed Kiba) as their 'beloved' Hokage fell to the ground.

Sakura and Ino were the first to react. Running to Sasuke's aid to see if he was okay. **(A/N: LOL, Okay? He had gallons of blood gushing from him ya idiotic fangirls!)**

"He's just uncuncious." Sakura said as she and Ino sighed in relief.

"Hmm, actually, Yumimaru, Kouji, Senkai, take Nara-san, Akimichi-san, Hyuuga-san, Inuzuki-san, and Akamaru with us. Kenji, get Yamanaka-san.

Four 'Hais' reverberated through the air as the said four ninja took the "Konoha Nine" members. Shikamru, Chouji, and Hinata were smart enough to go quietly. If they resisted, they would obviously be killed easily. Kiba would have fought back but.. due to certain issues he was incapacitated. Ino, however, wouldn't have it.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at Kenji.

He reached up to grab her but was stopped by Sakura's chakra enhanced fist nearly taken his head off.

"Your not taking her anywhere!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Now, now Haruno-san, wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Sasuke-kun would you?" Naruto asked.

"Shut it! You think your so cool because you run a village of losers! Well you got lucky! Sasuke-kun was distracted when you attacked!  
You'll never be as good as him on your own! You always use the foresaken foxes power! You no better than he is! You...You... You DEMON!"  
Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Naruto appeared in front of Sakura with the same kunai Sasuke had thrown earlier.

"You can insult me all you alike, it won't make a difference to me, but when you insult my village AND speak of things you know nothing of, that's when you really start to piss me off." Naruto said, his voice between calm and angry. As soon as he said this, Sakura would regret what she said before forever.

Why? Well lets find out.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura's scream ripped through the air. Naruto had slashed the Kunai across both of her eyes. Blinding her.

"You'll find I'm not as forgiving or as naive as I once was." Naruto whispered to her, before appearing in front of Ino.

Naruto punched her in the stomach lightly, knocking her out. He brought her over his shoulder to carry her as he walked.

"Let's go."

Naruto walked away, with Yumimaru, Kouji, Senkai, and Kenji following behind him along with Shikamru, Chouji, Hinata, and Akamaru.  
Oh, and don't forget about poor Ol' Kiba.

* * *

**Ino: Did Naruto have to be so rough.**

**Me: ... I hope your talking about in the story, cause you shouldn't go into much detail about '_something else_' after all, this only rated teen!**

**Ino: Shut up!**

***Sakura walks up in front of me***

**Me: Heya Saku-RAAAAAAA! *gets punched through a couple of walls***

**Sakura: What did I ever do to you!**

**Me: I don't have time for this! *paper and pen***

**Sakura:Wait... I'm sorry... stop... PLEASE! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!**

**Me:... Anything? (^_^)**

***Drags Sakura into secluded area***

**Me: Ino! You know the drill!**

**Ino:Yea yeah yeah -ahem-**

**Ino in a provacotive pose: Won't you guys R&R? Just fo me? *Seductive tone* You won't regret it.**


	3. Starting Life in Kirigakure

**WOOT! I was so happy with all the subscriptions and reviews I got.**

**I do realize I messed up the names a bit. It shoulda been Kirigakure, not Irigakure, I got mized up cause they do call Kirigakure nins Iri Nins sooo you can't blame me. Not completely anyway. I do realize that there is alot going on, but everything will be explained in flashbacks in due time! So be patient! And about the spelling, my Microsoft word is messed up, and the spell check on FanFic to me, looks like a big blob of red because of all the non-english words I'm using, so, sorry about the typos, just wait till my Dad gets word up and running!**

**Sakura: It hurts to walk!**

**Me: You said you'd do anything.**

**Sakura: And I'll do it again if I have to.**

**Me: I can arrange that!**

**Ino: WAIT! It's the beginning of the Chapter! At least wait till the end! Jeez!**

**Me: Don't make me get the Orochimaru's out on you!**

**SakuraL No, she's right, you gotta do the chapter first!**

**Me: FINE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did... well... this FanFic is only rated teen so lets stick with that.**

* * *

"Ugh." Kiba groaned as he opened his eye, the lights nearly blinding him. "D-Did we... win?" Kiba asked after he spotted Shikamaru.

"No Kiba, we didn't win." Shikamaru said lazily whilst looking at Kiba. "As a matter of fact, our weak Hokage got his ass handed to him and we were captured."

"Don't diss Sasuke-kun like that! _He_ just got lucky! There's no way _he_would be able to beat Sasuke-kun for real!"  
Ino yelled, making Kiba notice she was there for the first time.

"Face it Ino, the council was stupid in picking Sasuke for Hokage. Even if he is strong, just the the sight of Naruto made him angry, and if you didn't notice, he was struggling with the curse mark." Shikamaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"H-he's got a p-point I-Ino-san." Hinata spoke up.

"Yeah Ino, Naruto won without using any real effort at all." Came Chouji's voice.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in reply.

"You guys don't know what your talking about! Just wait! When Sasuke-kun comes to save us, he'll beat _him _into the ground with no problem!" Ino yelled at the others.

"Ah, so your awake?" Came Naruto's voice from the other side of the room.

The Konoha ninja turned and saw Naruto, in his Kage robes, **(A/N: Minus the hat, me no like hat)** standing in the doorway.

They got a good look at Naruto's face for the first time. He was almost an exact replica on the Fourth Hokage.  
Though there were some small differences in the took, like the tint of orange at the ends of his yellow hair spikes.  
Also his whiskers were more distinguishable than when he was banished from the village. His jaw was also more defined, giving him a mature look.

"So, Naru-I mean... Lord Mizukage, why did you take us here. Apart from the apparent reason the we're the heirs to our clans." Shikamaru asked, putting on his 'buisness' mask.

"Well, first things first! You can call me Naruto as long as you show me some respect. Second, I did capture you because of your future seats on the council, as well as your bloodline, but also to lure Sasuke here." Naruto said, fairly kindly, as apposed to how he talked on the battlefield.

"Lure Sasuke here? Surely you don't think he would really come to save us." Shikamaru asked.

"I wouldn't normally expect him to, but I injured him, he's gonna want to fight me again, also the council will more than likely MAKE him come and get you guys, considering you are part of Konoha's future."

"Ah. I see your point, so planning on keeping us in jail cells?"

"Of course not!" Naruto yelled, shocking everyone a bit. "You guys were my friends once, I couldn't let you be THAT uncomfortable, and besides, when I was banished, you guys did the most you could to get the council to change their minds. Well, at least _most_of you did." He said glaring at Ino, making her flinch.

"So where are we staying?" Shikamaru asked quickly, not giving Ino a chance to retort.

"You'll be staying at an apartment with my top SP Anbu." Naruto stated as he called for these 'SP Anbu' to come in.

The Konoha ninja looked toward the door as four familiar faces walked in.

"I think it's time for a proper introduction? Yumimaru, you first."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." A man with brown hair tied into a ponytail stepped forward. He was wearing the standard black Anbu Gear. **(A/N: By that I mean what Konoha's anbu wear)**He had a sickle tied around his waste by the chain while the blade was in a holster. "I am Sekeito, Yumimaru age 32. I am also known as Number Three to my Anbu counterparts. It is a pleasure to meet old....er...friends of Naruto-sama."

"Kay, I'll go next!" said the red haired girl that Chouji had been drooling over since she walked in. She had the same clothes on that Yumimaru did, excluding the two knives strapped to her waist. One knife was longer and thinner than the other, making it appear they were meant for melee combat against somone with a larger, heavier weapon.. "I'm Yumizo, Senkai age 23. The other Anbu members that aren't in the top ten call me Number Two! It's a _pleasure_ to _serve _you." She ended the last part , winking at Chouji, who promptly fainted.

"Woo! I'm up!" Yelled the man beside Senkai yelled. He had blond hair that went down to his cheeks. He wore the same clothes as the other two, except for the red bandannaon his head. Not to mention the shuriken on his back. The Shurkien looked a little like a windmill shuriken, except it had six blades instead of four.. "I'm Bunichi, Kouji age 24 and don't you forget it! They call me Number Four!"

"Hello, I am Uchiha, Kenji age 19." Kenji started. His voice was kind, unlike when he talked to Sasuke. He was wearing the same clothes as he did on the battlefield. "I am called Number One. It's nice to meet friends of my godfather over there."

"It's your turn!" Naruto said happily as he pointed to the Konoha Ninja.

"I'm Nara, Shikamaru age 22 it's a pleasure to meet you." Shikamaru said in his lazy tone.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru, and don't _YOU_forget it!" "ARF!" Kiba said proudly, pointing his sentence more torwards Kouji than anyone else.

"I-I'm Hyuuga, Hinata, it's nice to meet y-you." Hinata said, shyly.

"Imm zuff hee loof... HUUWWAAIIHH!" **(My name is Chouji...IT"S NICE TO MEET YOU SENKAI!) **was all the newly awakened Chouji could manage.

"..." Ino didn't say anything.

"Please be polite Ino..." Shikamaru said, before mumbling _'troublesome women'_ under his breath.

"FINE! I'm Yamanaka, Ino age 22." Ino said in a very frustrated tone.

"Right then! It's time to assign you your roommates!" Naruto yelled happily. "Shikamaru, you're to stay with Kenji. Kiba, your staying with Kouji. Chouji, your with Yumimaru, and Hinata, you're with Senkai!"

"What about Ino?" Shikamaru asked nervously. Ino may have been acting like a bitch ever since Sasuke came back, but she was still his friend, he didn't want her hurt.

"She'll be staying wit me." Naruto stated calmly.

* * *

**I know, short chapter, but it;s only the Second day this story has been up and this is already chapter 3! To make my chapters longer I'll probably be posting weekly, if I'm lucky. There's alot going on right now, what with moving and all.**

**Sakura: Cn we get to it now? I've waited a whole 1,283 words!**

***Picks up Sakura bridal style and takes her to bedroom***

**Ino: Hey! You could at least do your job first! Lazy bum!**

**Shikamaru: It's not my job...**

**Ino: Not you! I meant... UUGGGHH forget it!**

**Ino: Don't forget to R&R, or else I'll find you, don't forget, I've trained with Tsunade just like Sakura!**


End file.
